Our Little Game
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Tris is getting this vibe from Tobias that it's time to take their relationship to the next level. Tris takes Tobias game into her own hands and when Tris thinks she's played her cards right, Tobias gives an unexpected response to what Tris is "suggesting" lemons BTW, all chapters are named after either a board game or a card game.
1. War

**A/N: Hey! So I had my fantastic friend's help with this story. She read Halloween Inspiration and then I told her I wrote it. She was super excited and then said that she wanted to write one with me, so here we are. I'm typing and she's brainstorming. So, this was her idea to have this be a Tris and Tobias story and so now it is. Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

 **AMM and Friend (VRF)**

~Tris's POV~

This week, Tobias has been acting weirder then normal. On Monday, after lunch, Tobias took me back to the apartment. We just talked, but when it came time for me to go to the tattoo parlor and for Tobias to go train initiates, he stopped to give me my normal kiss goodbye, but he kept running his tongue along my lips. I wasn't sure what to do. I opened my mouth and his tongue immediately sought out my tongue. I pushed my tongue against his, almost trying to force it out of my mouth when he started pushing back. It was hot and intimate…. and everything I'm afraid of. I didn't mind it but it was odd. It wasn't…. like him to do something like that. We've never been that intimate and just for a goodbye kiss? It was flat out strange.

On Tuesday I didn't see him very much, but Wednesday when we got home from busy day at work, he was unusually flirtatious with me. I mean, sure. We've flirted before, but he was doing if a lot and making it intimate then it usually is. He would kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something and then pull back as if nothing had happened and waited for me to continue.

Then on Thursday (yesterday) he was fine again. I saw him at lunch and when he had a break he came to see in the parlor since it had been a slow day and he was like my regular Tobias; sweet and shy and not to "out-there". But now it's Friday and I think it's time I try to play his little game.

I'm making apricot chicken, simple but delicious. It's something Tobias loves and I decided it's a good way to start playing back. Suddenly I hear the front door open and hear Tobias yell out, "Tris, I'm home and I smell apricot chicken!"

 _Oh yay, he noticed! Phase 1, complete!_

"Hey," he says, walking in the kitchen. "What's all this for?" he asks, eyeing the room.

"Oh, nothing." As I silently smirk to myself. " I just felt like you deserved this. Here, come here and sit down. Dinner just needs to be brought in." I say, pulling his chair out.

He walks over slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothings wrong, ok?"

"Alright, if you say so."

"I'll be right back." I say and leave the room. I quickly grab the chicken and dash back towards the dining room. I put Tobias and mines plate on the table and then I walk behind him. He tenses, but I start massaging his shoulders. He immediately relaxes and leans back in his chair. I look over his head and see his eyes are closed and he has a small grin on his face. He's obviously enjoying this. "Does this feel ok?" I ask as I press into the knots on his shoulders. I hear him grunt and then make a humming noise in delight…? I can't tell.

"Why are you acting so strange?" he asked me after I finally sit down and begin to eat.

"I just feel like you need to relax. Why are _you_ acting so strange?" I shoot back. He looks at me as if he's about to say something then closes his mouth as if deciding against it. After that we finished our meal in silence.

After dinner he abruptly stands up and starts clearing the table. I'm about to help when I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Christina standing there. I open the door, great her and she says, "It's time for a shopping trip, you have some explaining to do."

I turn around and see Tobias standing in the doorway to the kitchen, giving me a questioning look. "Can I go?"

He just swift nod of his head and leaves the room. "What's his deal?" Christina asks, her Candor side showing through by not keeping her voice down at all.

"Christina!" I whisper-shout. "He can hear you." I grab her hand and leave the apartment.

Once we get to the mall, I ask her, "So, what do I need to explain myself on?"

"You need to repeat the story you were telling me in the cafeteria today."

"Where did I leave off?"

"You left off with how he was acting fine yesterday."

"Oh, then I finished the story. I just decided that 2 people can play this game he's wanting to play." I say siting down at one of the tables. Christina sits down across from me and looks at me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask, avoiding her gaze, not liking the trouble in it.

"You need to get laid, girl." She stands up. "We are going lingerie shopping so that this game you two are playing comes out with you as the winner." I feel my cheeks start to heat up at how loud she is being. I stand up and grab her hand, dragging her behind me. "Chris! Seriously?! What are you doing? Trying to draw unwanted attention to us?"

"Of course not! I just want to make sure you win this game and when you to finally do _"it"_ you will come out on top….if you know what I mean." She says, suggestively raising her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and feel myself get dragged into the lingerie shop.


	2. Sorry!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all the followers and favorites this story already has! It means so much to my friend and I. I can't even begin to explain how much we appreciate it! Thanks!**

 **AMM and Friend (VRF)**

~Tris's POV~

After the shopping trip with Christina, I head home with a sliver lace matching set. I quickly run to my room once I get home. Not wanting Tobias to see it. I stuff it in my sock drawer, hoping Tobias has no reason to get into my socks.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias walk into the room. I slam the drawer shut and turn around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, putting socks away…." I say, trying to keep my voice level.

"Fine, where'd you go?"

"To the mall with Christina, why?" I ask slowly.

"Because I missed you." He says, walking over to me. His flirtatious side is back. Great.

He comes up behind me and pulls all my hair over to the right side of my face. Then his mouth descends onto my neck. He pulls the sleeve to my loose shirt over my shoulder and starts kissing the bare skin revealed.

This….this is getting weird. 'Tobias," I try to say normally but comes out as a moan when he kisses the spot where my shoulder and neck meet.

I hear him hum in acknowledgment of his name being said.

I pull away from him and fix my shirt. "What was that all about? What is with you recently?"

"I told you, I missed you."

"I was only gone for, like, 2 hours!" I say, my voice rising a little.

"Fine. Sorry for trying to show you affection. I just won't kiss you anymore if that's what you want."

"No! That's not what I meant! You've been a lot more flirtatious and intimate with me lately, why is that?"

"I'm not doing anything unlike myself!"

"Yeah, you are. You have never kissed my neck like that or like Monday when you put your _tongue_ in my mouth! You've never done something like that, and just to kiss me goodbye? Really?"

"Fine," I watch him leave the room. I then hear the apartment door shut. Is he mad? Did I say something wrong? Should I have just dropped it? What if he doesn't come back? I walk out to the apartment door and open it, but don't see him anywhere in the hallways. I close the door and slide down it, tears threatening to spill out. I hope he comes back.

~Tobias's POV~

I don't get it. I'm not doing anything different or wrong. I see her point with Monday, but I was just trying to see if she was ready to start going further. After tonight, I guess not. I barely saw her on Tuesday and on Wednesday, I would kiss her when she was talking and she seemed fine with it. She wasn't pulling away or telling me to stop. If she did, I would have. I would have stopped immediately, understanding I had pushed her to far, but she didn't tell me to stop or show any signs of being uncomfortable.

Tonight, I wasn't expecting her to have cooked, but what I found weird was when she started massaging my shoulders. It was strange and not something she usually does. It was unexpected and not something she normally does, then when I ask her why she was acting strange, she got defensive and asked me why _I_ was being strange.

I just left. If she wanted to get mad at me over something, then fine. Maybe it was her time of the month. No, wait; she was complaining about that a week or 2 ago. Whatever.

I head for Zeke's room just to vent about this fight I just had with Tris.

After Zeke's I head back to the apartment. I noticed it was quarter till 1 when I left and by the time I get to the apartment, it should be about 1 and Tris should be asleep. I knew Zeke would understand and after talking about everything, we just sat around and talked about whatever. Zeke sort of made me realize that I had been acting weird but he also said that Tris was over reacting.

I get to the apartment and fish around in my pockets for the keys. I find them and put it in the lock and push. Expecting the door to open immediately, I walk right into it. Wait, did she barricade the door? Did she lock me out?

I push on the door a little harder, feeling whatever was holding the door fall over. I peek my head around the door to see what had been keeping me out and see Tris rubbing her eyes on the floor. Oh, God. She had been what was against the door and it looked like she had been asleep too. She looks up at me and I see how red and slightly puffy her eyes are. Shit. I had made her cry, hadn't I?

"Tris?" I ask gently walking over to her. I crouch down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She tackles me. "You came back! I thought you left and weren't coming back!"

I feel my shirt start to get wet where her face is. "Of course not! I just needed some time to cool off and you did too. I would never leave you." I say gripping her to me harder. I kiss her on top of her head. Then I pick her up and carry her to our room. I lie her down on the bed. I go to leave, but she grasps my arm.

"Please, please don't leave me again." I guess leaving her after something like that was not a smooth move. I crawl on the bed, behind her and whisper, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." She snuggles in to me and falls asleep. I guess…. I don't know. I guess that Tris is more easily hurt then I thought.


	3. Jenga

_**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry that we haven't written anything lately. We just haven't seen each other in a while. We are so beyond grateful for all of you that have favorite and followed this story. We have worked very hard on it and we are very proud. We are glad you all like it and if you have any suggestions, please them in the comments. Thanks!**_

 _ **AMM and VRF**_

~Tris's POV~

I jolt up from the nightmare I must have had. I look at the clock and realize that it's only 3 in the morning. I groan to myself and look over my shoulder to see that Tobias is still asleep. He looks so peaceful and unburdened, but I realize that he is still in his clothes from yesterday and in the same position we fell asleep in. I hate to wake him up, but I need to make sure last night was a nightmare. I, as smoothly as I can, move to sit on his stomach and quietly and seductively whisper in his ear, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and Trissy." I don't think he hears me, as he continues to sleep. "Seriously?" I mumble to myself. I lean forward again and whisper, "Hey, Tobias." He still must not hear me because he doesn't show any signs of waking up. I'm going to try one more time. This time I put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him and shouting, "HEY TOBIAS! WAKE UP! LIKE…NOW!" He suddenly jolts up, so quickly he knocks me off him and the bed. I land on the cold concrete floor with a thud.

"Ooowww. Shit, that really hurt." I moaned.

"What the fuck, Tris. What the hell was that for?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. I suddenly feel strong arms wrapped around me and I am being lifted back up onto our bed.

"Sorry, are you ok?" he asks, sounding pissed.

"Fine, thanks." I start to move away from him. "I'm just going to go sleep on the couch."

"Wait, why?" he says jumping off the bed after me, still sounding pissed but more concerned.

"Because you are obviously mad at me and I don't want to be around you if you're going to be mad." I say, grabbing a pillow and turning to leave. He grabs my arm and turns me around. I turn around and take my arm from his grip.

"Please, Tris. Please don't go. I'm sorry." He says, all of his anger leaving his eyes, replaced by a pleading stare.

I also can see the fear in his eyes, he must be afraid I'll leave.

"I just wanted to make sure that yesterday was a nightmare, but I guess it wasn't. You're obviously still mad at me." I turn and leave, knowing he's upset, but wanting him to know how I felt yesterday when he just stormed out on me. I go out and get comfortable on the couch, pulling the blanket on the back over myself and trying not to shiver. That was a stupid, selfish move. I miss him and he's only on the other side of the wall.

I wait for about 5 minutes and the door never opens. Is he not coming out? Suddenly, the door opens and I close my eyes quickly. I hear him start walking by. I peek my eyes open and see him fully dressed in what he normally trains in. He grabs his jacket off the dining room table and walks out the door. I hear the door shut and I shoot up, throwing the blanket off of me. I run over to the door and throw it open, seeing Tobias turn the corner. I run back into the apartment and run for our room, running to the bed and throwing myself down on it and sobbing. I feel like this is one of those moments where Disney princesses get super over dramatic while they cry and it looks like they're trying to do the worm while lying down and not moving their legs. I cry and cry then, I think, _I'm Tris Prior, I ain't no Disney princess. I'm dauntless, I'm divergent. I'm strong and I don't need Tobias to make me feel good about myself._ I look up at the clock and realize it's about 4:30. I walk over to the chest of drawers and open the sock drawer and pull out the lingerie. I walk into the bathroom and change into the expensive matching set.


End file.
